Swi
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. Swi (すぃ, occasionally romanized as Swy), also known by his real name, Mizukawa Taichi (水川汰一), is a fairly new utaite known for his song arrangements and crisp, calming, and highly versatile voice. He is noted to have a very large vocal range; though he usually sings in a mid-range register, he can hit extremely high notes without sounding strained. He often adjusts his singing style to fit the ambience of a song, and while still recognizable, the sound of his voice can noticeably vary from cover to cover. As such, he is capable of covering songs in almost any genre. He is a fan of indie rock and folk rock in particular, and covers both non-Vocaloid and Vocaloid songs equally as often. Though he is mainly known for his acoustic arrangements, he has posted covers of songs using bass and electric guitars, and performed the guitar solo for "Smiling - 2nd Anniv. Party !!"; in which he is a vocalist as well. In addition to his skills as a guitarist, he also plays the piano, most notably in his piano arrange cover of "Niji". He usually sings while playing an acoustic guitar in his namahousous, sometimes stringing together songs in either impressive or amusingly strange medleys or mashups. He also occasionally holds impromptu street concerts in real life, giving his fans a chance to meet him in person. Affiliations and collaboration projects #Member of sweetcarrot with Ninzim #Member of S6 with Syantihs, kzt, Kart, KAKERINE, and Renoa List of covered songs (Convenience Store) (2010.01.05) (Taken down on NND) #"1925" (2010.04.09) #"Hello / How Are You" (2010.07.31) #"Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. Swi, Mimy, and Samuraiman (2010.10.31) (Not in Mylist) #"Sakura no Ame" (Rain of Cherry Blossoms) feat. Swi and Mimy (2011.03.01) (Not in Mylist) #"Sangatsu Kokonoka" (March 9th) (2011.03.09) #"Jenga" (2011.04.18) #"Kanade" (2011.05.04) (Not in Mylist) #"For Fruits Basket" (2011.05.05) (Taken down on NND) #"Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.08) #"Tsugai Kogarashi" (Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Swi and Yueporu (2011.05.24) (Not in Mylist) #"*tear*" -Acoustic arrange- (2011.06.15) #"Shangri-La" (2011.07.05) #"Risky Game" (2011.07.11) #"Hohoemi no Bakudan" (Smile Bomb) (2011.07.14) #"Harete Hallelujah" (Hallelujah for Sunny Skies) (2011.08.10) #"Eh? Ah, Sou." feat. Swi, Mimy, Samuraiman, srip, and MoroQ (2011.08.21) (Not in Mylist) #"Niji" (Rainbow) -Piano arrange- (2011.09.03) #"Saa" (2011.09.04) #"Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.09.16) #"Kagaribito" (2011.09.30) #"Lemon Aika" (Lemon Elegy) (2011.10.07) #"Kanashi" -Acoustic arrange- (2011.10.08) #"Sayoko" -Acoustic arrange- feat. sweetcarrot (2011.10.10) #"me me she" -Acoustic arrange 2011- (2011.10.25) #"Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchuu" -SINGALONG ver.- (2011.11.03) #"Reckless Fire" (2011.11.11) #"BadBye" (2011.11.13) #"FOR REAL" (2011.11.20) #"Smiling - 2nd Anniv. Party !!" (2011.12.13) (Not in Mylist) #"Snow Smile" -Acoustic arrange- feat. Swi and Dranodi (2011.12.18) #"Ai" -Acoustic arrange- (2011.12.29) #"Envy Catwalk" (2012.01.07) #"Headphone Actor" (2012.01.14) #"Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Swi, Samuraiman, Ashinaga Ojisan, Mimy, Error, and srip (2012.02.05) (Taken down on NND) #"Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.03.19) #"Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.02) #"Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.04.06) #"Piano Lesson" -SINGALONG ver.- (2012.04.15) #"Pane dhiria" (2012.04.29) #"Bokura no Let It Be" (2012.05.30) #"Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.06.02) #"Jutenija" (Wind) (2012.06.17) #"one's future" (2012.06.25) #"DORCHADAS" (2012.06.26) #"Madara Cult" (2012.07.01) #"Bokura no Natsu no Yume" (Our Summer Dream) (2012.07.20) #"Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2012.08.05) #"Enamel to Ribbon" (Enamel and Ribbon) (2012.08.10) #"ESCAPE" (2012.08.13) #"Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2012.08.17) #"Futarigoto" (Things About Us) -Acoustic arrange- (2012.08.17) #"me me she" -Acoustic arrange 2012- (2012.08.24) #"TAKE ME HIGHER" feat. S6 (2012.09.02) (Not in Mylist) #"Tasogare Surround" -Acoustic arrange- (2012.09.09) #"Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -Acoustic arrange- (2012.09.13) #"Sarishinohara" (2012.10.31) #"Flying Get" -Acoustic session- feat. Swi and dôa (2012.12.01) #"Natsuiro" -Acoustic session- feat. Swi and dôa (2012.12.01)}} Gallery TriviaSwy's Twitter feed *He has been playing the guitar since Christmas 2009.FAQ section of his community *He is sometimes identified with the Pokémon Suicune, due to the similarity in pronounciation between "Swi-kun" and Suicune's Japanese name (スイクン, Suikun). *He is 181 cm (approximately 6' 0") tall. *His favorite manga is Yotsuba&!.Swy's The Interviews External links *YouTube Channel *Twitter *The Interviews *Tumblr *TmBox *Nico Nico Seiga Category:NND Male Utaite